This protocol was undertaken to determine if Sandoglobulin can be infused rapidly in an outpatient setting similar to a physicians' office and to determine the maximum flow rates of Sandoglobulin which may be safely infused in subjects with primary immunodeficiency diseases without inducing undesirable side effects.